Sonrie para mi
by Kuroi-tenshi0
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ami llegaron a un punto sin regreso, ya no quiere ser solo una amiga para kurama, sin embargo como lograra hacerle saber sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**De esta historia conocemos poco o nada, e incluso ha pasado desapercibida; pero eso no quiere decir que no exista o que deba quedar en el aire.**_

_El viaje escolar fue un punto de inicio importante para muchas personas, algunos de nuestros compañeros encontraron pareja, otros aprovecharon el tiempo para volverse más cercanos, mientras que yo pase casi todo el viaje convertida en un dugong, al principio lo veía todo como un sueño pero no lo era, por un momento llegue a pensar que quizá sería mejor quedarme así, era muy fácil estar animada siendo un dugong; pero cuando me dijeron que iría perdiendo mis recuerdos en cuanto más tiempo pasara… todos esos sentimientos que guardaba en un cofre con llave dentro de mi corazón, fueron liberados._

_~Kurama…Kurama~_

_Fue la primera vez que oí a mi corazón gritar con tanta fuerza. A Kurama lo conocí con su primera canción y desde ahí no hubo punto de regreso, me enamore de todas sus canciones, "el ángel caído" le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida._

_El día que me entere que vendría a mi escuela, me puse muy, muy, muy feliz. Cuando entro al salón, pude sentir esa misteriosa aura que desprendía, juraría que me derretía al pensar que se sentaría a mi lado... jeje. Cuando vi la forma en que trato a Nanami-san me puse nerviosa, sin embargo, toda esa intensidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos me hipnotizo._

_Creo que fue ahí cuando cruce la línea de ser solo una fan y comenzaron estos sentimientos…_

\- Ami, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -se acercó Kurama

\- Kurama… -aun me parece raro que él se acerque a mí.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir esta tarde? -tapo parte de su cara con su mano.

\- …- pensé un poco viendo sus gestos. Me encantaba mirarlo. - a donde quieras ir está bien. -dije con una gran sonrisa.

**Solo una pequeña introducción de este fic, entenderán la narrativa a medida que vallan leyendo, ¡por favor Cuiden de mí! ^^**


	2. Sentimiento Nuevo, No Puedo

Kurama es muy amable, aunque a veces su forma de amabilidad puede ser confundida fácilmente.

_Cuando empezó a asistir a mi escuela, lo único en lo que podía pensar era "quiero hablar con Kurama, quiero que me vea" en el fondo me sentía deprimida porque pensaba que nunca pasaría, él siempre estaba rodeado de admiradoras a donde quiera que iba, no tenía oportunidad de acercarme un poco, es más, supongo que ni sabía de mi existencia._

_Antes ni yo hubiera creído que la primera vez que estuve cerca de él, fue cuando lo convirtieron en una avestruz._

"_debo llevar esto rápido"_

_\- ¡Cuidado! -escuche la voz de Nanami-san_

_Un segundo antes de que ella saltara para protegerme, pude ver a la avestruz corriendo, colgando de su cuello estaba el amuleto que se supone que siempre usa Kurama. Apenas lo vi supe que era el sin embargo, ¿Cómo sería posible que una persona se convierta en una avestruz? Cuando desperté, la enfermera me dijo que resbale mientras llevaba unos papeles y que me golpee la cabeza; cuando me dejaron irme le pregunte a Kei-chan por lo sucedido pero ella solo se burló diciendo que ningún avestruz podría entrar en la escuela._

_Cuando le explique que no era una avestruz, sino Kurama. Volteo y me dijo que quizá era un sueño._

_\- pero no tenía que ser Kurama, podía ser también Kei-chan la avestruz_

_\- … es que Ami está enamorada._

_\- ¿Eh?..._

_Siempre he sido muy inocente con algunas cosas, por eso creo que ni yo sabía si ese sentimiento era amor o no. Pero lo que fuese golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho y al tiempo que se sentía maravilloso, se me encogía el corazón._

_\- Kei-chan ¿Cómo se siente el amor?_

_\- ojala pudiera responderte._

_Kei-chan siempre ha tenido muchos novios, cada uno mejor que el otro, por eso creí que ella sabía cómo se sentía, pero después de todo supongo que estábamos igual._

Aun me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Kurama-kun, no logro mirarlo a los ojos ni hablar sin trabarme. Es algo natural cuando se está enamorado, supongo.

\- Ami ¿quieres que tomemos otro camino? -Kurama volteo a verme.

\- p…b...b-bueno, e-sta bien, si es c-on Kurama-kun. -en realidad quería decir "por supuesto" y sonreír.

\- vamos hay otro camino por acá, espero que no te importe llegar un poco tarde. -señalo una dirección y se adelantó un poco.

~quisiera tomar la mano de Kurama-kun~

Por alguna razón mis ojos están clavados en su espalda, parece estar incomodo, ¿es mi culpa? A la vez que parece ser muy fuerte, me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se quebrara.

**No sabía como poner lo del avestruz con delicadeza xD perdonen.**

**Este fic no ha sido abandonado, lo seguire porque es placentero escribirlo de poco a poco, los capítulos son muy cortos pero para mi queda bien así, agradezco que lo lean. Por cierto por si no se entiende mucho la parte que esta en cursiva es una narración del pasado y la que esta normal es una narración mas a presente**

**Review y Follow.**


	3. Un corazon Roto y un enfermo

_Días después, Nanami-chan empezó a venir junto a Tomoe-kun, se veía que ella estaba enamorada, me daba envidia ver lo cercana que era con la persona que ocupaba su corazón._

_-Nanami-chan tiene suerte. -suspire con la cabeza en la mesa._

_-¿Qué pasa Ami? -kei-chan cerro de golpe su teléfono._

_-Es que ella tiene a Tomoe-Kun a su lado, se ve tan feliz._

_Parece que fui inoportuna diciendo aquello, Tomoe-kun se tomó un día de descanso y Nanami-chan parecía tensa._

_-Pues yo no veo a Mikage junto a ella._

_\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? … -pase las hojas de mi cuaderno, cuando me di cuenta. - Kei-chan ¡KURAMA TAMPOCO ESTA!_

_\- oh... es cierto, lo escuche de algunas chicas por allá, se tomara el día libre, al parecer se enfermó._

_\- ¡¿El qué?! -exclame fuertemente._

_\- sí, no creo que sea algo muy grave._

"_Nada muy grave ¿eh?" por más que trate de calmarme con las palabras de Kei-chan, no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de Kurama, lleno mi mente por un largo momento._

"_Debería ir a visitarlo, ¿alguien le llevara los deberes?, ¿Quién cuidara de él ahora?" cosas como esas no dejaban de pasar por mi mente. Cuando volví a la realidad pude ver un gran campo de fuerza rodeando el escritorio de Nanami, dentro estaban ella y Tomoe-kun, además de una persona muy hermosa que brillaba; me restregué los ojos pensando que solo era imaginación mía, pero cuando abrí los ojos, Nanami-chan tenia a un pequeño Tomoe-kun en brazos, que al parecer nadie más que yo podía ver._

_Si había sentido que Nanami-chan tenía alguna clase de poder misterioso pero me sorprendió verla, me volví a meter en mis pensamientos y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era hora de ir a casa._

_-Ami, ¿iras a visitar a Kurama?- me pregunto Kei-chan._

_\- ¿eh?... es que yo… -titubee un poco, no tenía una excusa para verlo._

_\- deberías llevarle los deberes._

_\- ¡Tienes Razón! - me motive a mí misma.-…pero -recordé que pase el día sumida en mis pensamientos. - No tendría nada que llevarle.-dije con la expresión baja y avergonzada._

_-ah…_

_Ese suspiro de kei-chan no era de frustración por mi torpeza, sino expresaba más bien algo como: "que voy a hacer contigo", con una sonrisa ladeada me entrego sus cuadernos con las asignaturas._

_-Ahora ya tienes una excusa._

_Mire los cuadernos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la felicidad de tener una amiga así._

_-¡Kei-chan! – exclamo como si fuera un perrito que recibe a su dueño._

_Nos despedimos y me encamine hacia la casa de Kurama, es un poco vergonzoso decirlo. Pero me perdí –solo un poco- de camino, pero cuando estaba pidiendo indicaciones, pude ver algo que me dejo una herida en el corazón._

_Kurama con un paraguas, acercándose a una chica que se me hacía muy familiar._

_Nanami ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_…_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?_

_Aunque no escuche la conversación completa lo próximo que vi fue a Nanami dejándose caer en los brazos de Kurama._

_Mientras que el soltaba el paraguas, yo solté mi mochila con los cuadernos que se supone le daría._

_En ese momento quería salir de ahí gritando, mis ojos se empañaban, no encontraba paz en mi corazón._

**Narración de Kurama**:

Sentí los dulces ojos de Ami en mi espalda, voltee pero ella estaba siempre igual, mirando hacia abajo, caminando lento.

Trato de caminar a su ritmo pero no puedo, ella empieza a bajar la velocidad cada vez que me acerco más.

"¿abre hecho algo mal?" ese pensamiento me atormente cada vez que veo la cara tan seria de Ami.

Al estar con Nanami o con Kei, sonríe de una manera sincera y hermosa, incluso le sonríe a ese zorro, pero ya no a mi

Intento abrazarla con mi mano pero es simplemente imposible, es demasiado esquiva, aun así sé que no es su intención porque aunque ella no lo note, veo sus ojos y puedo ver que piensa algo como "relájate, cálmate, solo es Kurama" tal vez soy yo el que se toma todo muy deprisa.

"¿Qué demonios?" veo a un Botanmaru mayor acercarse hacia nosotros.

-Ami, no entre en pánico. - le advierto.

-¿eh? ¿Paso algo? - levanta la cabeza un poco desubicada.

-¡Shinjirou-sama! - corre hacia nosotros.

Ami reacciona y se sorprende levemente al ver a Botanmaru acercarse.

-¡Botanmaru! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -me acerco de prisa a interrogarlo.

"¡idiota! Ahora estas dejando de lado a Ami" veo al aun pequeño pero crecido cuervo, lo inspecciono con la mirada preguntándome cuál es su emergencia.

-Es Suiro-nii-chan ¡está enfermo! -note sus ojos empañados.

\- ¿Qué? - Suiro era el cuervo más saludable que conozco, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Etto... tu eres Botanmaru-kun ¿no es así? –Sin Darme cuenta Ami estaba cerca. –Nanami-chan me conto sobre ti, dijo que eres un cuervo muy valiente.

-… eh -Botanmaru limpio sus lágrimas y miro a Ami.

-¿Quién eres?

-Encantada de conocerte. -Le sonrió- Me llamo Ami

-Ami-nee-chan… -continua llorando.

-cálmate, los cuervos valientes no lloran. –frota su cabeza y le seca las lágrimas.

-Pero Suiro…

Mira directamente a sus ojos y parece impregnársele su tristeza.

-Kurama. - voltea a verme. -Suiro… ¿Qué le paso?

Cuando me mira es como si toda la tristeza de Botanmaru fuera mía también, ese es uno de los poderes no mágicos de Ami, puede hacer que hasta el más duro corazón se quiebre.

**Oh no, ¡Suiro-nii-chan está enfermo! Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (creo) es en compensación por dejarlas abandonadas 7.7 sumimasen! No es que quiera hacer ver a Nanami como la mala, pero supongo que Ami se hubiera sentido así viéndolos juntos (capítulo 5, anime)**

**Tratare de actualizar más seguido, y pues también tratare de escribir capítulos un poco más largos, nos leemos **永遠恋


End file.
